1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a cooking apparatus having heaters and, more particularly, to a cooking apparatus and a method of controlling the same, which prevents foods from burning due to a remaining heat of the heaters when the foods are continuously cooked.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cooking apparatus is a machine to cook food by transferring heat to the food. The cooking apparatus includes a microwave oven which cooks food using microwaves provided to an inside of a cooking cavity by a magnetron.
Further, a heater can be mounted in a cooking cavity as a heating source, as well as a magnetron in a microwave oven, such that cooking using the microwaves generated by the magnetron and cooking using the heater are independently performed or simultaneously performed.
For example, in a case of a food such as toast cooked by a heating operation by the heater, a plurality of buttons are provided on a control panel of the microwave oven so as to allow a user to select a cooking level of a particular food. If such a button is pressed, a control unit, which performs an entire control operation of the microwave oven, heats the particular food by operating the heater for a cooking period preset to correspond to the pressed button.
However, a conventional cooking apparatus, such as a microwave oven, is problematic, since a cooking period is fixed according to a cooking level of the food regardless of a temperature of a cooking cavity, heat generated from a previous cooking operation remains in the cooking cavity to burn foods if the cooking apparatus continuously cooks the foods using a heating operation by a heater.
Further, the conventional cooking apparatus is problematic in that, even though the foods are cooked for a same cooking period, the foods may not be uniformly cooked if the temperature of the cooking cavity is varied due to external factors.